Never Again
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella. A few days later Bella goes out with a new attitude. She shows Edward how to move on.


**BPOV**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Bella, I think we need a break!" he said with no emotions on his face. I just stood there emotionless and unable to move. Before I could even say anything, he left my room. When I heard the front door close, I snapped out of it. _

_"He's gone!" I whispered to myself. After everything hit me, I broke down. I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep. That was two days ago and I haven't left my room since._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke at 7AM with a knock on my door. I didn't get up to get it because either they would go away and leave me alone or its Alice and she has a key. Just as that thought ran through my head, Alice walks in.

"Go away, Alice, I'm not in the mood." I groaned. She was not buying it. _Stupid pixie_

"No, Bella, I'm not doing that. You are going to get up and get a shower. We are going to go get breakfast, do some shopping, and then we are going out tonight. You are going to quit moping around and show Edward that you have moved on." she argued. I opened and closed my mouth, but nothing came out. She stared and me and gave me I-dare-you-to-challenge-me look. So I just gave up. I was not in the mood to argue with her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to enjoy myself." I pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I don't expect you too." she smiled. I got up and headed to take a shower. After I was out of the shower, I got dressed. I even got to pick it out. _I guess the real torture will be tonight. _We went to breakfast and met Rose there. After breakfast, we headed to the mall.

Eight hours later, we were back at my apartment. After talking to Rose and Alice, I was excited to go out tonight. I was going to show Edward that I don't need him and I'm well capable of moving on. While we were shopping, we decided we were going to dress alike. So, we bought outfits that will DEFINATELY grab guy's attention. We heard from Jasper that the guys was going to the new club, so that where we decided to go. I went in to take a shower to relax. After I was done, Alice was doing Rose's hair while Rose was doing her makeup. I got dressed in my outfit and waited my turn. After we all was finished getting ready, we looked in the mirror. Rose was wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a pink pushup bra, a black mini skirt with a hot pink belt, black strappy heels, rhinestone hoop earrings and her white Aeropostale purse. I was wearing the same except my shirt was black and my bra was pink and I had a black Juicy Couture purse. Alice was, of course, wearing the same thing, but her shirt was pink and her bra was black and her purse was a pink Juicy Couture purse **(Pic on profile under polyvore)**. Mine and Rose's hair was completely straight and Alice was sticking out every direction. We all did pink tones and pink lipgloss for makeup.

"Well, girls, we look good." I said. Rose and Alice looked at me like I grew another head. I didn't know where this new confidence was coming from, but I liked it. After they got over their shock, we all started giggling. It felt good to laugh. We walked towards the front door, as I was walking out I had one last thought. _Watch out Edward, there is a new Bella in town and she's not backing down._

______________________________________________________________________________

We arrived to the club and when we got out of the cab, everybody stared at us. We all smiled, linked arms and went inside. I winked at the bouncer as we walked by.

"Dang, girl, where is this confidence coming from?" Rose asked. I just smiled bigger.

I don't know, but I like it. I'm not letting another guy bring me down again." We walked up to the bar and the bartender noticed us.

"What can I get for you three pretty ladies?" He asked. I smiled at him and leaned in.

"We will take 3 shots of tequilla and 3 beers." I winked at him.

"Coming right up." He winked back and walked away. Before I turned around, I heard Emmett and Jasper come up. I decided to mess with their heads so I just stayed turned away from them.

"Dang, girls, you both look good. Jaz and I are going to have to keep you all close. So, who is this beautiful lady and where is Bella?" Emmett asked. Alice and Rose started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Jasper was clearing confused.

"You know I am hurt that you don't recognize me." I said as I was turning around. Their eyes got really big. I just smiled.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. _He's slow sometimes._

"Yes, Emmett, its me." I just shook my head.

"Dang, girl, you look Hot! Eddie, isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you." Emmett started laughing.

"That's the point, Emmett." I smirked. Right about that time our drinks showed up.

"Well, girls, here are your shots, lemon, and salt." I passed them their shots. "Here is to new beginnings." We raised out shots and the guys raised their beer, we clanked and took our shot. It burned going down, but it taste so good. I grabbed my beer took a swig and put it back down.

"Why don't you boys find us a table, while us ladies are going to go dance." I grabbed Rose and Alice's hand. I was in the front leading them. I was making my way to the middle when I stopped. There is the very middle was Edward and some strawberry blonde skank. _Man, he doesn't waste anytime does he. Jerk. Thats ok, Bella, you don't need him. Just grab a guy and start dancing with him. _

"Bella, you ok? We can go back to the table. We don't have to dance right now." Alice asked.

"I'm fine. I appreciate it, but I have to get over this." I spotted a guy to dance with. "I'm just going to dance with that guy right there. Just don't leave me out here alone, please." I told them. They looked at the guy and was giving him a once over.

"Girl, you sure know how to pick them. He is good looking. Don't worry, we will be by your side the whole time." Rose said. I gave them a hug and went and grabbed Mr. Hottie.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I purred. He turned and looked at me.

"Don't mind if I do." He said. He grabbed my hand and we went to the middle.

"James. My name is James." He said in my ear. I shivered. I leaned in his ear.

"Bella is mine." he shivered too. _See I still got it. _We was in the middle of dancing when I was dragged away from James and the girls. James was going to come after me, but Rose stopped him. I guess she is going to explain the situation. I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you think you are doing? Dragging me away from my dance partner." I spatted.

"What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" he sneered.

"I just told you, Edward, I was dancing and you lost the right to tell me what to wear so I can wear whatever I want." I sneered back. He looked hurt. _I don't care. I'm over it!_

"Bella, don't do this. This is not you." he said.

"Don't do what Edward? Have fun? Well, guess what I am and its without you. You made your decision and now you have to live with it. This is the new me so get over it because I am. Now, if you don't mind I have somebody waiting for me. Besides aren't you here with some blonde skank?" I asked. I didn't really care. _I did, but I was not going to let him know that. _

"Her name is Tanya." he said sadly.

"Tanya? You have got to be freaking kidding me. This is the same chick that has been after you practicaly the whole time we were dating. Well, I hope she's everything that you ever want because I sure wasn't." I turned and went back to James.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just some unfinished business I had to take care of. I took care of it so now where were we." We started towards the dance floor. Edward grabbed my arm. Right about that time Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Tanya was there.

"Bella, don't do this, please." he begged. _Why is he begging? He did this, not me._

"Do what? Get on with my life. Well, news flash, I am. So get over it." I yelled. I turned, but he jerk me back his direction.

"Not with him, your not." he spatted. _Ok I was beyond mad now. I was furious!_ I slapped him.

"Don't you dare tell me who I can see and who I can't. You are nothing to me so leave me alone." I grabbed James hand. Emmett grabbed Edward before he did anything stupid. James and I walked towards the bar. We got our drinks and headed towards a table to talk. While we was talking, I heard the DJ ask if anybody wanted to karoke. I knew the perfect song to get it through Edward's head that I'm done. I told James what I was doing. He just started laughing and walked with me to the booth. I told the DJ what I wanted.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we have Bella Swan doing a song." Everybody cheered. I got on stage and Edward, Tanya (who by the way was glaring at me), Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper was all standing in the front. James was off to the side where I could still see him, but he would be the first person I see when I left the stage.

"I will be singing Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. This is for my ex, you know who you are." The music started.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but i don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**

I never read your letter  
'Cos i knew what you'd say  
Give me that sunday **school**** answer  
Try and make it all ok**

[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but i never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But When your day comes and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but i never will  
Never again

[Bridge]  
Never again will i hear you  
Never again will i miss you  
Never again will i fall to you  
Never

Never again will i kiss you  
Never again will i want to  
Never again will i love you  
Never

[Chorus]  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again 

Everybody cheered again and I walked off stage. I was talking to James when a pixie ran into me. She had a good grip.

"Bella, that was so good. I didn't know you could sing." She was said fast.

"Thank you, Alice. Now, can you let go?" By this time everybody else joined us, including Edward and Tanya.

"Yeah Bells that was pretty good. Even though you got told Eddie." Emmett laughed. Edward just glared at him. I just rolled my eyes. I turned to James.

"Hey you wanna go get some coffee or something?" I asked. He nodded his head. I turned towards the gang.

"Well, James and I are going to grab some coffee so I will talk to you later." I grabbed James and walked away. As I was walking away, I heard my name.

"Bella!" I turned around and it was Edward. I just shook my head.

"Goodbye, Edward. Maybe someday we can be friends again." With that said James and I left. I walked out on the past and was ready to start the future, where ever that may take me.


End file.
